Malfoy-Potter, Potter-Malfoy
by Cuchufleta PL
Summary: La amistad de Harry y Draco, surgida gracias a la boda de sus hijos y al futuro bebé del que pronto serán abuelos, podría acabar reducida a cenizas por esa discusión. [One-shot] [NO es Drarry]


**Disclaimer: No me pertenece Harry Potter, ni sus personajes, ni su universo, ni na'. Esto lo hago sin ver ni un mísero céntimo. Huh.**

 **Por si no es suficiente con la información de la historia, concreto que esto no es un Drarry; ni Slash, ni Pre-slash, ni futuro Slash ni leches. Draco y Harry son amigos,** _ **sólo amigos y sin posibilidad a más**_ **, y básicamente debido a que son consuegros. Pequeña aclaración.**

 **Este fic ignora** _ **The Cursed Child**_ **.**

 **No sé si llamarlo intento de comedia porque, en realidad, yo no estaba buscando la risa, sino simplemente algo alegre y ameno, pero si os saca alguna risilla… Me allegro, a ver.**

 **Ea, disfrutad de la lectura.**

* * *

Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy pensaron que el universo tenía un sentido del humor muy extraño cuando descubrieron que sus hijos se habían hecho amigos en el Expreso de Hogwarts en su primer año. Ese humor se tornó perverso cuando, junto con las notas de sus ÉXTASIS, también vino la noticia de que Albus y Scorpius llevaban saliendo desde finales de quinto curso. Y aunque la boda, seis años después, fue recibida con alegría, para Draco y Harry fue terriblemente incómodo verlos en el altar porque los chicos eran prácticamente copias de ellos mismos. No se oponían a ello y —a regañadientes— reconocían que eran una pareja adorable, pero era tan sumamente extraño.

Pero ahí estaban, Potter y Malfoy, finalmente amigos, después de tantos años, porque entre que habían superado juntos la crisis de «oh, Merlín, nuestros hijos son novios» y ahora eran familia, pareció la única opción viable. Ya había pasado un año desde la boda y casi habían cesado las bromas acerca de qué cara pondrían sus versiones adolescentes si viajaran a sus tiempos de Hogwarts con un giratiempo y les contaran que ahora eran consuegros, y que serían abuelos del mismo bebé dentro de ocho meses.

Astoria se lo había explicado a un maravillado Harry, que había hecho gala de otra de sus lagunas de conocimiento sobre el mundo mágico. En torno al siglo XVIII, la familia Greengrass —sus antepasados— había descubierto un modo en el que personas estériles o del mismo sexo pudieran tener hijos entre ellos. Sólo se necesitaba la esencia de ambos padres, un vientre de alquiler sano y un sanador especializado que conociera el ritual. Hermione había apostillado que, si las investigaciones en genética continuaban como hasta ahora, dentro de un par de años también sería posible en el mundo muggle.

La idea era fantástica. Albus y Scorpius se merecían poder formar una familia de su propia sangre. Además, en parte era necesario, porque —Draco se lo había contado— Malfoy Manor no reconocería totalmente como heredero a un niño adoptado; no lo rechazaría, pero, por ejemplo, habría lugares ocultos en la mansión a los que no podría acceder. Y a las mujeres de medio mundo mágico les había faltado tiempo para ofrecerse voluntarias como vientre de alquiler para el nieto de Harry Potter, el Salvador, el Elegido, el Niño Que Vivió.

Pero había un problema.

—Malfoy-Potter —dijo Draco.

—Potter-Malfoy —replicó Harry.

Sí, podían ser todo lo amigos y consuegros que quisieran, pero ese debate podía hacerles volver a sus antiguos años de animosidad si llegaba muy lejos.

—¡Malfoy-Potter!

—¡Potter-Malfoy!

Todo era culpa de Albus y Scorpius. Los chicos, muy inteligentemente, les habían dicho a sus padres que su retoño llevaría ambos apellidos, separados por un guion… pero no habían especificado el orden, ni parecían dispuestos a hacerlo por el momento. Y eso, por supuesto, había dado lugar a una batalla de orgullo familiar entre Draco y Harry.

—¡Malfoy-Potter! Si hasta la lengua está de mi parte, Harry —Dado que, ahora, la mayoría de las veces que decía «Potter» las cabezas de su ex-némesis, Albus, James y Lily se giraban a la vez, y más o menos lo mismo ocurría con Harry cuando decía «Malfoy», se habían visto obligados a utilizar sus nombres de pila—. La mayoría de las lenguas indoeuropeas colocan la eme antes de la pe. MP. Malfoy-Potter. Sabes que tengo razón, no puede ser de otra forma.

—¡Ese argumento no es válido! Esa regla sólo aplica si eme va seguida de pe, y ahí está «alfoy» interponiéndose entre ambas. ¡Y además eso sólo es porque, ¿cómo cojones se supone que vas a pronunciar una eme después de una pe?!

Draco pareció descolocado durante un segundo breve. Que Harry Potter supiera algo de normas ortográficas le había pillado desprevenido. Y dicho Harry Potter se dio cuenta de su desconcierto, decidió ignorar lo ofensivo del asunto y se permitió una sonrisilla.

—Escuela primaria muggle, es lo que hay —dijo, reclinándose en el sillón.

—De todas formas —continuó Draco—, eme sigue estando por delante de pe en el abecedario. Así que en las listas escolares aparecerá antes.

—¿Y eso se supone que tiene que importar? —preguntó Harry, francamente perdido.

—Claro que sí.

—¿Por qué diablos?

—Para empezar, en su primer año en Hogwarts: la Ceremonia de Selección. Cuanto antes te pongan en una casa, mejor. Menos nervios.

Era un buen argumento, para ser sinceros. Merlín sabía lo que Harry había sufrido esperando su turno para ponerse el Sombrero Seleccionador. Pero la derrota no era una opción y atacó por otro flanco.

—¿Y tú hablas de nervios, Draco? Si sabías que te iban a poner en Slytherin. Si es que no habrías cabido en otra casa —Draco abrió la boca para contestar, pero Harry añadió con rapidez—: Además, en realidad estar al final de la lista es una ventaja. Si están recogiendo los deberes por orden alfabético, eres de los últimos. Ni te imaginas la de veces que el largo camino hasta la pe me ha salvado el culo y dado tiempo para terminar una redacción.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Claro, porque Snape no recogía primero tus deberes. Siempre.

—No cuenta, Snape me odiaba.

—Y eso tenía que ver con el apellido Potter, ¿no es así? —concluyó el rubio con una sonrisa de suficiencia—. Y, ya puestos, no me creo que alguien con el apellido Potter primero no se vaya a meter en líos. Hay una maldición en tu familia, Harry, sois gafes o algo. Y no me apetece que expulsen a mi nieto de Hogwarts, muchas gracias.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, sin argumentos con los que rebatir aquello. No recordaba exactamente cuántas veces él o Ginny habían tenido que ir al despacho de McGonagall para salir, dos horas después, con un tremendo dolor de cabeza; sólo sabía que era un número exorbitante. Siempre se acordaría de cuando James —haciendo honor al nombre de su abuelo— había logrado engañar a los elfos para que pusieran Poción Laxante en la comida de las mesas de Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin; o de cuando Lily, literalmente hablando, se había puesto alas a sí misma y había salido volando por la ventana, incapaz de aterrizar; o de cuando Albus se cargó el baño de Myrtle _la Llorona_ porque el fantasma acosaba a Scorpius en el baño de los prefectos —qué mala leche tenía el chaval cuando quería, de verdad—. Tenían muy buenas notas y nunca fueron expulsados, pero los Potter estaban destinados a tener un expediente escolar completito, desde luego.

Pero Harry todavía tenía un as bajo la manga para ganar esa discusión, aunque se odió a sí mismo muchísimo por utilizarlo.

—Sí, pero (y tú, como buen Slytherin, sabrás ver los beneficios de esto) mi apellido es más famoso y tiene más peso en nuestra sociedad.

Ahora fue Draco quien entrecerró los ojos mientras Harry sonreía.

—Bastardo. Ése ha sido un golpe bajo, Potter. Se suponía que tenías la moral demasiado alta como para dejarte arrastrar por la fama de tu nombre…

—A qué límites me llevas, Malfoy —concordó el moreno, suspirando y todavía sonriendo. Qué bien sabía la victoria—. A qué límites.

Ocho meses después, Albus y Scorpius mandaron sendas lechuzas a Malfoy Manor y a la residencia de los Potter para avisar a sus padres de que la bruja que les había prestado su útero se había puesto de parto.

Era de noche y Draco tenía, muy placentera y felizmente, la cara hundida en la almohada. Se despertó con el inconfundible repiqueteo de una lechuza contra el ventanal, pero por supuesto que se negó a levantarse. Astoria le pidió en susurros que fuera a ver qué era; él gruñó un poquito y se abrazó a la almohada. Su esposa puso los ojos en blanco, se deslizó por las sábanas de satén y cruzó la habitación de proporciones palaciegas hasta la ventana, que hacía las veces de puerta de cristal hacia el balcón. Abrió la ventana, le quitó la carta a la lechuza y la leyó mientras el pájaro alzaba el vuelo. Un chillido de alegría recorrió la mansión y, media hora después, Draco y Astoria estaban en San Mungo.

Los Potter ya estaban allí, esperando en el pasillo. Albus y Scorpius estaban dentro de la habitación; querían ser testigos del nacimiento de su primogénito. Harry les contó que estaban tan ilusionados que no quiso chafárselo y decirles que, en realidad, hacían falta bastante temple y estómago para observar el milagro de la vida. Tras hora y media de espera, llegó un momento en el que Albus salió de la habitación, un poco mareado, para tomar el aire durante un segundo antes de volver allá dentro. Los cuatro futuros abuelos compartieron una mirada y rompieron a reír.

Mucho más tarde, Draco estaba empezando a reconsiderar si irrumpir en la sala de parto y demandar algo de rapidez era total e irrevocablemente insensato, como Astoria había dicho, cuando la puerta se abrió y Scorpius salió con un bulto envuelto en mantas azules en los brazos, la sonrisa más brillante que se le había visto nunca —incluso más feliz que la de su boda— y lágrimas en los ojos. Albus venía a su lado, con la misma expresión de dicha absoluta de su marido y sin apartar la mirada de su hijo recién nacido.

Ginny fue rápida y se acercó a su hijo para darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Luego se volvió hacia Scorpius para hacer lo mismo, con cuidado para no hacerle daño al bebé, y echó un vistazo a las mantas, su sonrisa ampliándose. Después de ella fueron Astoria, Harry y Draco.

Todo el mundo sabe que los recién nacidos no son precisamente bonitos, pero, al igual que le había pasado con Scorpius cuando lo vio por primera vez, a Draco su nieto le pareció el ser más hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra. Quizás tenía que ver con que era sangre de su sangre y se estaba haciendo un sentimental con la edad.

El bebé no tenía apenas pelo, pero el que tenía era rubio platino: el cabello de los Malfoy. Tenía algunas pecas pálidas sobre su nariz y sus pómulos, herencia Weasley. Y los ojos, abiertos como platos y mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad, eran de un verde profundo y vivo; los ojos de Albus, de Harry y de Lily Evans. Como buen bebé recién nacido, sus rasgos no se distinguían mucho todavía, pero su nariz se parecía a la de Scorpius y sus orejas tenían, definitivamente, la forma de las de Albus.

—Ay, me siento tan súbitamente viejo… —murmuró Harry en tono de broma. Aunque había verdad en esas palabras. Draco también se sentía más mayor de repente: «abuelo» parecía una palabra muy grande. Se sentía impaciente por empezar a mimar a su nieto con chuches y juguetes.

—Pues yo aún no me creo que quien me haya hecho abuela primero sea Albus, no James.

—¿Cómo habéis decidido llamarlo al final? —preguntó Astoria, y los cuatro abuelos alzaron la mirada

Albus sonrió todavía más, si aquello era posible.

—Mamá, papá, Draco, Astoria… Os presentamos a Altais Henry Malfoy-Potter.

Draco alzó la mirada rápidamente para ver la expresión de Harry y disfrutar todavía más el momento. Ver cómo en los ojos de su antiguo rival luchaban el chasco por haber perdido y el afecto inmediato hacia su nieto hicieron muy, muy difícil que Draco lograra contenerse y no alzar un puño al aire, riendo victoriosamente.

* * *

 **Yo, personalmente, creo que Potter-Malfoy suena mejor, pero me apetecía darle una pequeña victoria a Draco XD (Y lo de la lista y los deberes no es broma. Yo me apellido Pozo. Realmente la pe ayuda mucho, jaja.)**

 **Por cierto, no sé si lo sabéis, pero si lo sabéis, os aplaudo. Altais es la estrella más brillante de la constelación del Dragón (o seáse, Draco) y Henry es una versión más moderna derivada de Harry (que es bastante más antiguo; medieval, creo). Uhm, sí, básicamente.**

 **¡Besos, gentecita! ¡Espero que os haya gustado y, si ése es el caso, dadle a favoritos y comentad!**


End file.
